I Heard Love Is Blind
by Maelstrom2
Summary: Tryan. Troy leaves Ryan a strange message in his yearbook which makes him incredibly suspicious
1. Chapter 1

Quick Authors Note: This fanfic is a Tryan. I am currently writing this fanfic with a very small idea and no real direction, so cannot tell you if there is going to be swearing/sexual content/any other "ask your parents first" material. I always welcome constructive criticism, however, "eurgh this is gay" does not count as constructive. Also, I am going to find writing about an American High School hard, so any corrections/general advice would be much appreciated . 

**Funnily enough, I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters in this story. Anyways, on with the show:**

The final day of high school had finally arrived, flocks of students burst through the corridors singing and screaming at the top of their lungs. All of the flocks began to hug each other and cry, as if they would all never see each other again. It's as if they had forgotten there was a leaving party next week…

Ryan Evans finally spotted his sister struggling in a sea of extreme emotion, battling through hi-fives, handshakes and other strange gestures. She had just finished signing a girl's yearbook, after handing it back to her she gave the girl a very polite hug, she turned around to face her younger brother, drying her tears.

"I'm going to miss that girl!" Sharpay tearfully announced. Ryan had heard that comment before, so looked at her sceptically.

"Who was she?"

Sharpay took out a small white tissue and gently pressed it against her tears, making sure her makeup didn't run. Her frown quickly turned into a coy grin.

"…not a clue".

They both burst into laughter. If there were anyone who could almost rival Ryan in acting it would have to be his sister. However, general appreciation for Ryan's acting was rather scarce around East High…mainly because he didn't have breasts. There were sometimes when Ryan really envied his sister.

"Get any interesting comments in your yearbook Ryan?" asked Ryan's sister, already knowing his answer and flaunting her popularity in his face. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Nope, just a few from drama club and from my classes. Kelsi and Gabriella wrote nice messages, nothing special though"

He breathed in slowly and bit his lip. He may as well get this over with now before his sister picked an even more inappropriate time to make him feel inferior.

"How about you?"

"Just about everyone! The best message has to be from Troy" she flicked over the pages of her yearbook lightly until she found the page with Troy's coarse scribble. Ryan eyed the piece suspiciously:

"Have a great summer! – Troy x"

'_Was this really the best comment she got?'_ Ryan celebrated inside, he suddenly felt a lot better about his lack of entries in his yearbook.

'_Sure, he must have spent a long time drawing the smiley face in the o of his name but the whole entry must have taken under ten seconds. Well, I guess Troy is writing so it could have taken him ten minutes! Wait, that was quite harsh…I'll take that back'_

Ryan was grinning, happy in his own little conversation with his mind. He was suddenly brought back to earth by the harsh sound of his older sister coughing. Ryan knew that this was the sign to start asking more questions.

"Umm…why is this the best entry you got Sharpay?"

Sharpay's face turned an angry crimson shade. She usually went this colour when Ryan had missed some sort of point to what she was chattering on about. Whenever he saw her pull this face he had this funny image of her exploding. He grinned again.

"Look at it!!!" she practically screamed. Ryan adjusted his hat as he could have sworn she moved it three inches with her hurricane of an outburst. He looked at the signing again, really lost as to what she was pointing out. Luckily, she decided to put her brother out of his agony and carry on with the conversation as if everything was back to normal.

"He has put a kiss on the end, this is obviously a sign that he is in love with me!" she sighed softly. Ryan sometimes wished Troy were part of the Evans family just so that Sharpay would behave and not bug him as much, that wish was always taken back at the thought of incestuous siblings…

"Uh, that's…great!" Ryan felt so uncomfortable at this moment; he even did a cheesy two thumbs up gesture. In his mind he was repeatedly slapping himself, he was glad that nobody else was around to witness this cringe-worthy moment

"Hey Ryan!" came a voice from behind him, accompanied by a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ryan made a sudden jolt and turned around hastily, a little confused. The only two people he was comfortably a friend with were Kelsi and Gabriella…and neither of them sounds like a man.

To Ryan's surprise it was Troy Bolton, the figurehead of East High. Both star actor and basketball captain, Ryan didn't think it would be long before East High changed their school flag to a picture of Troy's face. Troy looked at Ryan and smiled, almost beaming. The blonde boy shuffled his feet a little, feeling quite uncomfortable. Ryan silently thanked the heavens when Troy removed his hand from the younger boys shoulder.

"Hey Troy…how…are you?" Ryan mentally scolded myself, for such an amazing actor with great skills in improvisation was a simple 'hey, how are you' the best he could muster? Luckily, Troy wasn't too hard to please.

"Yeah I'm good, bit of a weird day huh?" He cocked his head to the side slightly, almost as if he was talking to a younger child or a small pet. Ryan felt a little bit insulted but thought there was no point in ending his high school time by punching someone in the face.

"Yeah…in a weird way I'm really going to miss this place. No responsibility, no worries…" The Evans brother started to daydream with what he was saying. Troy looked at Ryan puzzled and started to wave his hand in front of Ryan's face. He snapped out of his trance, Troy let out a laugh, observing Ryan's shocked face.

"Hey, we haven't signed each others yearbooks yet!" Troy snatched the younger boy's yearbook out of his hands and tossed his own yearbook over to Ryan (who fumbled with the book, quite surprised that Troy would even want his signature in the golden boy's book of "Who's Who in East High".) Ryan saw that Troy had already closed his yearbook, so frantically scribbled something down and politely handed Troy his book back, smiling slightly.

"Here you go, take care Troy"

Troy gave back Ryan's book in return and smiled. He then stepped forward, quickly and forcefully embracing the blonde boy for what might have been the most awkward five seconds of Ryan's life.

"See you around Ryan!" Troy beamed and turned around, running up towards a crowd of girls, who all screamed and clapped their hands like seals when they saw him. Ryan rolled his eyes and turned to Sharpay, whose mouth had made a complete O' shape.

"What? Something on my teeth?"

Sharpay didn't move

"…my face? My hat?"

Sharpay stood still, gawping at her younger sibling. She finally snapped out of her trance and snatched her brother's yearbook from his hands, frantically flicking to the page Troy had just wrote on. She read the paragraph quickly, then again slowly, and then just to make sure that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her she read it again.

"Hmmm, this is very interesting. This message was clearly meant for me, but Troy…knowing we are twins…and that we are telepathic…knew that I would read your yearbook. Yes. That must be it!" Sharpay began to speculate.

"If we were actually telepathic Sharpay you would have picked up on the fact that I would actually like to read my own yearbook…so any chance I can read it?!" Ryan said through gritted teeth, wrinkling his eyebrows to hint to his sister that he was annoyed by her obsessive, bunny-boiling speech. She shrugged and tossed his yearbook over to him, with increasing curiosity Ryan flicked to the page and started to read:

_Hey Ryan,_

_I really enjoyed all of our fun times in drama club; you really are a neat guy. I know you will go on to do some amazing things in the future and I want to know all about them! It would be cool to meet up with you in the summer, here's my number. Don't forget to call!_

_Troy._

Ryan closed the book slowly and looked at his sister in confusion

"Yeah…I know. Nobody says the word neat anymore, how embarrassing to have that in your yearbook!" Sharpay let out an enormous laugh and slapped her brother on the back. Even though it was playful, Sharpay's slaps still hurt like a bitch. Sharpay began to guide Ryan to her car; he let out a small giggle and put his arm around her.

'_My sister can always help me get through difficult situations…although this situation isn't difficult, it's just strange. Why did Troy leave me such a nice note? I know that we had become a lot closer since "Twinkle Town" but not close enough to justify the note he left in my yearbook.'_

"Thinking about the note again?" Sharpay burst Ryan's thought bubble with her smug grin

"How did you know?"

"I told you, telepathy. All twins have it! Well, that and the fact that you have stood next to the passenger door for ten minutes with a goofy smile on your face…now get in the car!"

Ryan got in the car and Sharpay began to drive at break-neck speed like she usually did, spending more time looking at herself in the mirror than the traffic all around her. She started to pout her lips together over and over again, before looking over towards her twin.

"Ok, you probably already know that I'm jealous about the note you got from Troy. In fact I don't even understand why he left you that note" Sharpay stated.

"That makes two of us…" Ryan agreed, he was going to start another sentence but got sharply cut off by his sister

"But if Troy does like you I'm glad it is you and not anyone else, because you are my baby brother and"

It was Ryan's turn to cut his sister off, "Sharpay, you're living in a dream world. Nothing is going on, nothing is going to go on. It's just a stupid comment!"

"Jeeze…calm down Ryan! Don't be a stressed Sally about it. I hope you wrote him a nice comment back"

Ryan took a big gulp, looking at his sister with guilt, also slight confusion as to what a stressed Sally actually was.

"Well, that's the thing. I feel so guilty about this" Ryan started to scratch the back of his head frantically before getting his hand slapped by his sister.

"What did you put?!" She instigated.

"I put: Troy, Good luck. Ryan" Sharpay looked at her brother as if he had committed the biggest crime in the world.

"Is that it?!" she fumed

"Well, I write the a in my name small…so I couldn't really fit a smiley face in it!" Ryan stifled a small laugh, cheeks starting to flush.

"Ryan. This is not a laughing matter, this is Troy Bolton we are talking about!" Ryan rolled his eyes, it was a good job that the Evans twins had finally arrived at their house. Sharpay slammed on the brakes at the last possible moment, almost giving her brother whiplash.

Ryan exited the car, making sure not to slam the doors (Sharpay hated it when people slammed the doors of her car, always reminding everyone that the car only came with one set of car doors) and ran up to his room. He sat on his bed and looked through his yearbook slowly, taking in all the kind (and in some cases, corny) words that his friends and fellow students had wrote. However, Troy's comments were still swimming in the young boy's head. They really stuck out of the yearbook, almost as if they were written with a giant pink highlighter.

"Just a stupid comment?" Ryan jumped and looked at his sister, who was leaning in the doorway smiling

"Yeah…it's just a comment" Ryan replied flatly. Sharpay rolled her eyes and turned on her toes, skipping to her room

"Whatever! I think you should call him!"

Ryan mimicked her in a silly voice, thinking that this would aid the situation. It unfortunately didn't. Ryan took a deep breath and placed the book open on what he had now referred to as "Troy's page" on the bed. He carefully scanned the doorway to check that his sister wasn't still lurking there and then pulled out his cell phone.

**Well…there is the first chapter for you! Like I said before, any reviews would be appreciated! I'm quite busy this week so will update as soon as possible but apologies in advance if that doesn't happen .**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for the reviews of the first chapter, you are too kind ). Anyways, onto chapter two!

**Still don't own HSM yet…shame (**

Ryan quickly typed the number into his phone and found his thumb hovering over the call button for a few minutes, rotating one way and then the other. After mentally preparing himself he pressed firmly on the green button and placed the phone to his ear. Every ring seemed to shake his confidence even more. His eyes searched the room frantically for something to concentrate on, finally resting on his sister in the doorway. She was wearing the biggest smile he had even seen and was holding both her thumbs up.

'So **that's** where I got that lame gesture from!" thought Ryan, trying to shoo his sister out of his room with his hand.

"Hello?" came a strong, masculine voice from the other end of the phone.

"Um…hi!" Ryan started mentally slapping himself. All of his mental preparations seemed to have turned into mush and seeped out of his head

"…may I ask who is calling?" Troy teased, knowing full well who was on the other end of the phone call.

"uh…um…NO YOU MAY NOT!" Ryan panicked and quickly ended the call, throwing the phone against the wall.

"Gee Ryan, I would usually give you about a one and a half for smoothness but that, my brother was a whole new level…even for you!" Sharpay laughed and walked into the room, putting her delicate hand on his broad shoulder. "Come on! Think of a band aid…just do it quickly and there will be no pain!"

"Think of a band aid? Sharpay, what the hell? This is nothing like a band aid, the phone isn't stuck to my skin!"

Sharpay looked at her frantic brother and rolled her eyes. She picked up Ryan's phone and called the last number in the phone. She then calmly passed the phone to Ryan,

"Just be yourself" she kissed him on the cheek and skipped out of Ryan's room. Ryan placed the phone to his ear again and bit his tongue, waiting for Troy to pick up again.

"I was wondering when you would call back" Ryan could practically feel the grin through the phone

"Yeah, sorry about that…um, yeah. My sister read your entry in my yearbook and wanted to make a prank call" Ryan pulled at the collar of his light blue shirt, hoping that Troy would buy the excuse.

"Cool…so, why did you ring?" Ryan fell silent for a moment, he had no idea why he had rung Troy, it just felt right.

"Your message told me to ring, so I am being polite and following your request!" Ryan felt so proud of himself for his answer, he felt like it was the verbal equivalent of sticking his finger up at Troy whilst wearing a badge stating _"In charge of the conversation"_

"Yeah, in the summer! It's been like…ten minutes into the holiday!" Ryan frowned. Troy had taken that badge from him, and it hurt.

"Oh…sorry. Well I…" Ryan shuffled his feet; he had completely lost his confidence again

"Hey! No need to apologise. You know, I'm kinda bored so do you want to do something?"

"If you don't want to Troy I understand, you don't have to meet up just out of guilt"

"No seriously, I want to"

"OkthenI'llseeyouinfiveminutesBYE!" Ryan's tongue seemed to tie itself into millions of knots so quickly ended the call before he could embarrass himself even more…or Troy could back down on his offer.

Ryan sat on a park bench tapping his feet on the concrete floor. He was glad he had brought his scarlet woollen scarf after feeling the brisk cold wind caressing his face. He let out a heavy breath, hoping the cold wind would stop any unexpected hot flushes he may receive. He placed his hands on his jeans forcefully, trying to stop his legs from bobbing up and down. Ryan closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He thought back to his sisters' advice, which she insisted she gave before he left, and it started to soothe him…he decided to blank out the part where Sharpay rolled on the floor laughing after her brother told her that he actually didn't know where he was going to meet Troy…and so had to ring him back.

Ryan's ears stiffened; sure that he could feel another presence near him. He opened his eyes slowly to have them meet with a familiar pair of chocolate brown.

"Hey! Hope I haven't kept you waiting" Troy smiled

"Hey, not at all. I've only just got here" Ryan returned the smile, lying through his teeth. He had actually been there for quarter of an hour and had lost the feeling in his feet.

"Sooo…" Troy shuffled his feet, putting all his weight on one foot "What you wanna do?"

Ryan shrugged "I'm kind of thirsty, is it ok if we grab a coffee or something?"

"Sure!" He extended his hand to Ryan, who looked at him suspiciously. Troy laughed and showed him his palm "Look! No trick buzzer or anything, just helping you up!"

Ryan instantly felt guilty for not trusting Troy "Sorry, I've fallen too many times for Chad's handshake buzzer prank that I'm naturally suspicious".

Troy grinned "Chad tells me he got you twice in a row last week"

Ryan felt his face flush, he looked at the floor "Not one of my proudest moments…" Ryan took Troy's hand and hoisted himself up. "There's a quaint café just the other side of this park, want to go there?"

The brown haired boy stared at Ryan, who assumed this was just Troy trying to work out what the word quaint actually meant. "Sure…it's not dangerous or anything is it?"

Ryan laughed out loud, but suddenly stopped when he realised that Troy had become uncomfortable. They walked side by side in silence; every now and again Ryan would look at the brown haired beauty walking beside him. The lights in the park had just been switched on which cast a radiant glow around his face, Ryan's bottom lip started to quiver just witnessing the angelic sight. Troy's face bolted to meet Ryan's, which caused the blonde haired boy to quickly look in a different direction.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked, wondering if Ryan was always such a nervous wreck

"Yeahyeahyeah I'm fine, seriously I'm fine" Ryan smiled politely while wiping his forehead just to make sure he wasn't sweating profusely

"Good" Troy beamed, which made Ryan relax a little. He was really scared that he was boring Troy, or freaking him out, so it was nice to get a little reassurance.

To Ryan's surprise the evening in the coffee house went really quickly. He had found out so much about the high school golden boy that he had never even realised before. Ryan had started to feel stupid that he thought Troy didn't have flaws or doubts about himself. He actually found the vulnerable side of Troy more attractive than what he had lusted after for the past two years. He became captivated in Troy's stories of how he felt he didn't deserve to be captain of the basketball team and how he wished he had followed his passion for writing. He was also shocked (and also a little embarrassed) when Troy had confessed to him that he thought Ryan deserved the lead in the winter musicale.

Ryan was not the only one enjoying himself. Troy had become enthralled in Ryan's life, amazed that he had not realised how funny Ryan was before today. Troy had found out about how Ryan grew up, how he was actually good at sports, how he also hated calculus and how his sister was even better than a best friend. Troy had always assumed that Ryan just followed his sister around like a lapdog when instead they were really good friends.

A very stressed waitress who had wanted to close up half an hour ago later kicked the two boys out of the café. The two boys slowly walked back through the park, Troy insisting to walk Ryan home as his house was "on the way". They stopped once they had reached the Evans' residence

"Thanks for a great time tonight, I can't believe I knew so little about you! You want to have some more coffee at mine?" Ryan almost pleaded when finishing the sentence

"Nah…sorry, I need a good sleep tonight. Dad wants me to practice some one-on-one basketball with him tomorrow morning" Troy explained

"Oh…well that's fair enough" Ryan said, trying to hide all disappointment from his voice "I'll see you around then!"

"Hey wait I got an idea! Why don't you meet me after my practise tomorrow and shoot some hoops? I wanna see if you are as good a sportsman as you say you are!"

"Cool!" Ryan jumped, scaring Troy a little "well…good night Troy" Ryan smiled and turned towards his house, opening the door and closing it behind him without turning back.

"…night" Troy whispered, smiling brightly.

**Well…that's chapter two over with! I'm a little disappointed with it but I've been busy this week and I have a great idea for the next chapter…but needed to link that idea to the first chapter. Anyway the third chapter will be up as soon as it is ready, I unfortunately cannot promise that it will be soon (. I will try my best though!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Ryan had gone for coffee with Troy and so much had changed. They played basketball the day after and to Troy's surprise, Ryan was really good! It had made Troy wonder why Ryan had never bothered to try out for the team, as it was obvious that he would have got a place. The more that Troy realised how much they had in common, the more he wanted to spend time with the younger blonde boy, not that Ryan was complaining of course…

Ryan lay on the grass in the Evans' front garden with his sister. Both of them lay motionless, soaking up the sun on a cloudless day. Sharpay was the first to move, rolling her head towards her younger brother and smiling.

"Are you seeing Troy today?" she asked, lifting up her sunglasses to show her dark chocolate brown eyes. She knew there was no way her brother could get anything past her if she kept eye contact with him.

Ryan faced his sister and lifted his own sunglasses to look right at her. "Dunno, we didn't arrange anything yesterday at the cinema"

Sharpay giggled "Ooooh at the cinema ey? Bet that was romantic, just the two of you…" she teased

"Whatever, nothing happened" Ryan rolled his eyes, not caring for Sharpay's silly tone

"Chill out Ryan, you know I'm only teasing you! You would tell me if something happened though right?" Sharpay's eyes grew wider in an attempt to get ready to absorb any sort of gossip from her brother.

"Course I would…but nothing happened, or! Will happen" Ryan smiled softly at his sister, her eyes returned back to their normal size, deflated by the look of disappointment that her brother tried to hide. Sharpay turned her body so that she was leaning on her side and propped her head on her hand.

"I get this feeling you'll probably run into Troy today"

Ryan mimicked his sister and also turned on his side, facing her. "Why do you get that feeling?"

Sharpay laughed "Um…not sure. Might have something to do with the fact that you two have managed to meet up every day for the past two weeks? So why would today be any different?"

Ryan's mind jogged, trying to prove his sister wrong. He blinked and looked back at his sister "Yeah…we have seen each other for two weeks straight…"

Sharpay donned a sceptical look "Duh…why? Only just worked it out?"

Ryan blushed and bit his cheeks "Well no…not quite. Well…yeah, actually. I guess time just goes so quickly with him"

"Well that's a good sign, you'll be married before long!" Sharpay poked out her tongue

"Ha ha, very funny!" Ryan sulked and turned around to face the other way. Sharpay sat up and put a hand on her brothers shoulder

"Hey…I know it must be hard spending time with Troy when you have feelings for him. It will get easier though, believe me." Ryan turned around to face his sister again.

"You know what you have to do Ryan…" Sharpay looked at him sympathetically

Ryan scowled "I don't want to…" Sharpay started to get red with anger

"Do it…" she scowled. Ryan put two fingers in his mouth and brought up his smile

"Turn that frown upside down and what do we get?" Sang Ryan reluctantly

"Hope I'm not interrupting…" came a husky voice near them, his shadow cast over the Evans twins, which made them both look up at the tanned colour teen.

"Hehehehe hey Troy! I was just cheering up my brother" she playfully slapped Ryan, who cursed quietly

"Oh…" Troy looked at the blonde haired boy who was still sitting on the grass "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all" Ryan smiled "So, what brings you here?"

"I was just wondering what you were up to this evening"

Sharpay followed the conversation intently, her head bobbing from side to side, almost as if she was watching a tennis match.

"I'm busy tonight, sorry. I'm going to a nightclub with some friends from East High"

"That's ok" Troy smiled back at the male Evans, trying to hide any sort of painful rejection. "Cool, a nightclub sounds like fun"

"YOU SHOULD GO WITH HIM!" Sharpay shouted, suddenly putting her hands over her mouth, realising what she had actually done.

Ryan laughed "I really don't think that's a good idea" Troy tilted his head to the side

"How come?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way Troy but you wouldn't really fit in." Ryan forced through his teeth, it felt so painful to reject Troy. Ryan wasn't the only one feeling the painful intensity of the conversation, his sister looked at Troy and smiled

"What my brother is awkwardly trying to say is that he's going to a gay club tonight with his friends who, funnily enough, also happen to be gay. Ryan just doesn't want you to feel uncomfortable" Ryan turned to his sister and mouthed a "thank you", to which she beamed brightly and winked

"Oh right, well, cool. I hope you have a good night Ryan" Troy mumbled

"Thanks, I'll call you tomorrow?" Ryan asked, Troy's smile had returned to his face

"Sure! Anyway, dad wants me to get a few things from the store so I'll catch you later!" He gave a small wave and started to walk away from the twins.

"BYE!" Sharpay waved frantically, she turned to her brother again

"Well…that could have been awkward," she laughed

"Thanks sis, I got all tongue tied then"

"Yeah…I noticed. Anyway, I'm going to go sort out my hair before you hog the bathroom for like…three hours. Catch you later!" Sharpay sprang onto her feet and skipped into the house. Ryan looked in the direction of where Troy left and sighed.

Ryan straightened the sleeves of his black pinstriped red shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. "I look good!" he giggled before picking up a can of hairspray. Shaking the can vigorously and holding down the button, the spray wrapped around Ryan causing him to choke.

"Smooth…" clapped his older sister from the doorway

"Whatever, just get me your eyeliner" demanded Ryan

"If you insist…you big queen" Sharpay stuck out her tongue and pulled out her eyeliner from her pocket, aware that her brother would ask for it tonight. She gave him her best underarm throw that still managed to knock over a few bottles of after-shave. She looked at her brother who was staring at her

"What? There's a reason I don't do sports!"

Ryan shrugged his sister off and refaced the mirror. He started to apply the eyeliner after picking it up from the floor. He stuck out his tongue in concentration as he applied the substance cautiously.

"So…what's the plan for tonight?" Sharpay asked while lying on her brothers bed, reading a magazine

"Do anything to take my mind off you know who" Sharpay quickly slammed the magazine on the bed and sprang up

"Voldemort?!?!?" Ryan laughed

"No silly, Troy" Breathing a sigh of relief, Sharpay went back to her original position, flicking through her magazine

"You never know…he's followed you around all fortnight, maybe he will follow you to the club"

Ryan scoffed. "I doubt it, I think this place would be a little too intimidating for Troy"

Sharpay remained flicking, her face emotionless "If you say so, who is going tonight?"

"Just the usual" Ryan brushed himself off and turned to face his sister. "Anyway, don't wait up for me!" he winked and left his sister alone in his room.

Sharpay shot up and started running after him "But Ryan! Those jeans have holes in them! People will think you can't afford proper jeans!"

"That's the fashion Sharpay!" Ryan shot back before closing the front door. He jogged down the front garden and waited on the sidewalk for his friends to pick him up.

The club was heaving that night, though Ryan and his friends didn't have a problem with that. They danced for hours; sweat pouring off all of them. Ryan rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, but the flashing lights just made him sweat more. He gestured to his friends that he was going to get a drink, swaying from side to side while walking, he propped himself on the bar and waited to get served. An arm suddenly wrapped around him, which made the blonde haired boy jump.

"Hey" came a husky voice. Ryan looked at the other boy. Messy brown shoulder length hair, chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin. It was Troy. Ryan stared at the boy, squinting his eyes to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. The other boy laughed.

"Are you ok? Sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Tray". Ryan's eyes widened and he gulped. 'So it wasn't Troy after all...' he thought.

"Y-y-y-eah I'm fine thanks. Oh I'm Ryan by the way, pleased to meet you…Tray" Ryan shook his hand suspiciously. He looked like Troy, had the same mannerisms as Troy and almost had the same name as Troy. Ryan wondered if Tray was a distant cousin of the Bolton's as all of this was too coincidental.

They talked for what seemed like an eternity. Ryan now knew everything about this complete stranger and he had confessed everything in return. As conversation dried up, Tray took Ryan's hand and whispered into his ear

"Wanna dance?" his hot breath hit Ryan rapidly and made him burn up even more. He allowed Tray to drag him onto the dance floor and started to dance with him. Ryan spotted his friends from the corner of his eye, who were all pulling faces and laughing. Ryan showed them the middle finger and afterwards placed his hands on Tray, starting to grind against him.

Meanwhile, another brown haired boy was looking for the Evans twin. Trawling through the sea of people he looked high and low for the blonde boy, but to no avail. Troy decided to go to the bar to get himself a drink, figuring he needed all the confidence he could get. He didn't really have a detailed plan of action regarding tonight. The plan could be simplified into two words: Find Ryan. He had no idea what he was going to say, or do, when he found him. However, he assumed that once Ryan saw him, it wouldn't matter.

Troy wore a brand new pair of faded jeans and a fitted white shirt, most of the top buttons already unbuttoned. He started to gulp down his drink, feeling the instant hit. He ordered another drink while scanning the club. Finally he spotted his prey, but to his dismay, he had already been hunted by another. Troy stared at the couple, his face turned to stone. Ryan looked like he was really enjoying himself, so Troy let him. He ordered another drink, then another…and then another.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyyy! Sorry that it has taken so long to write a fourth chapter but I've been really busy doing extra shifts at work and have had to sort out a lot of other time consuming things. Eurgh. I saw High School Musical 2 this week and am interested to hear what everyone else thinks about it (either send a message or leave a comment in a review or whatever). To be honest I was a bit disappointed with it, thought a lot of it showed no growth from the first. However, I really liked the Ryan/Chad "I don't dance" scene and was glad Sharpay and Ryan had a bigger role. Anyway, rant off. Story on.

Troy's eyes struggled to open; he let out a soft moan as the bright light from the open window hit him. He run a hand through his mangled brown locks and moaned again as he realised the strength of his current headache. Troy blinked a few times, trying to correct his sight, which was still blurry. After a few minutes of adjustment he carefully looked around at his surroundings. His bedroom walls weren't green. He didn't own books, never mind a book case! He looked down at the duvet that he was underneath, why was it green and not blue? He sat up and stretched his arms upwards, still looking around the room suspiciously. Wherever he was, he hadn't been here before. Looking down at himself, he suddenly realised that he had no shirt on. Lifting up the duvet made him realise he was only sporting a pair of black boxers.

"Where are my clothes?!" he panicked, trying to cover his whole body with the duvet.

"In the washing machine" came a short reply from the other room. Troy's head darted to the location of the voice, sure that he had heard it before, but still cautious in case his hangover was playing tricks on him.

"Who are you?" Troy questioned to the other room, feeling silly that he had no idea who he was talking to or where he was. His eyes shot wide open as a mysteriously cloaked figure glided into the room.

"Your worst nightmare!" The figure cackled and swirled around vividly. Troy became captivated by the figure, knowing that this must have been some sort of trick. The figure let out a piercing howl and started to twirl on one foot. It suddenly became unbalanced and fell to the floor with a thick thud.

"Oww…." The figure sobbed, the cloak slid off around her revealing a familiar face.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked in disbelief. He had always known Ryan's sister had been a bit dramatic but never this strange. The Evans twin sprung to her feet and smiled, eyes shining brightly.

"Hey Troy! Rough night last night huh?" she winked

"Umm…you could say that, yeah…" Troy groaned, suddenly realising that he had no idea what happened last night. His cheeks burned up, turning a bright red in colour. He decided that he may as well ask seeing as the situation couldn't get any more embarrassing.

"How did I get here?" he looked up at the blonde girl inquisitively, hoping that she would have an answer that would shine a light on the situation. Sharpay giggled, causing Troy to experience an all body shiver.

"Ryan carried you here, he said that it was too far to walk to your house considering the state you were in last night"

"Did you see me last night?" Troy asked

"Yup!" Sharpay confirmed

"…and how bad was I?" he squirmed

"Really bad!" She grinned.

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Hmmm…well I suppose you could always get worse…" Sharpay pondered "…so about a nine?"

Troy groaned and smacked his forehead with his right hand, instantly regretting the action. He moaned for the third time that morning which turned Sharpay's giggle into a fit of laughter.

"This is too much! I better get my brother to sort you out before I die of laughter or you die of embarrassment!" She ran out of her brother's room laughing hard. She tried to call her younger sibling but kept on getting interrupted by her own laughter. Troy's relief grew as Sharpay's voice got quieter, but started to diminish as he heard the sound of footsteps get louder. Troy bit his lip as he saw Ryan enter the room

"Hey…" Troy let out sheepishly, feeling the redness in his cheeks returning.

"Hey…you feeling better now?" Ryan smiled meekly. He took a seat on the side of his bed facing away from Troy. He turned his head to face him, putting his weight on one hand. Troy returned the smile, although still embarrassed.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for everything Ry. I'm sorry about all of this" Troy cradled his legs in his arms and looked down. Ryan grinned at the childish action and turned to face his visitor, sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"No worries! It gave me a workout dragging you here" He flexed his pretend muscles and laughed. His laugh relaxed Troy, who joined him in the laughter.

"So tell me…what happened last night?" Troy felt confident to ask, now that Ryan had made him feel less embarrassed

"Well, I went to the toilets so that I…" he glanced at Troy, who's ears suddenly twitched, giving the blonde haired boy full attention "actually that part doesn't matter. I'll start again. I found you in the toilets throwing up so brought you here. I gotta admit it was very impressive how you managed to throw up on your shoes, jeans AND shirt!"

Troy scratched the back of his head and let out an awkward laugh "Yeah…that achievement ranks up there with my basketball and golf trophies…" If Ryan's smile could get any wider, it did at that point.

"Well there's no need to worry about your clothes anyway, mum is sorting them out for you"

"Thanks Ry, for everything" Troy looked straight into the younger boys eyes, hoping that everything between them would be alright.

"It's fine. Anyways I promised dad I would help him wash the car. Feel free to stay here for lunch" Troy sniffed himself and wrinkled his face

"Do you mind if I have a shower first? I'm smelling a bit funky" Ryan closed his eyes and breathed out heavily

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Feel free to borrow any of my clothes" he pointed to a wall of wardrobes. "Anyway, I'm gonna go help dad, see you later!" Ryan leapt off the bed and walked out of the house. Troy could soon hear Ryan and his dad conversing from outside. Deciding that now was a good time to sneak to the bathroom, Troy crawled out of Ryan's bed and scuttled to the shower.

A few hours later, Troy and Ryan found themselves back on Ryan's bed. Troy felt a lot better now that he had had a shower and that he had been fully fed. He had enjoyed having food with the Evans family, completely forgetting the number of shared interests he had with Ryan's father.

"So, you feeling a lot better now?" Ryan asked

"Yup! Thanks for everything Ry, you and your family have really helped me out…dammit! I forgot about my family!" Troy panicked

"Not a problem, I rung them last night after I put you to bed" he sat up, stretching his back. He almost felt as important as a proper childminder.

Troy looked amazed "Wow…you really remembered everything didn't you?" he asked. Ryan blushed heavily

"Well, maybe not everything. I'm sure I forgot something" Ryan replied modestly. His eyes caught Troy's for a second and they both held their gaze. Sensing that his visitor was comfortable with him, the younger boy decided to probe Troy for information

"Troy…we can be honest with each other right?"

Troy looked down and poked at the blue T-Shirt and green slacks he had borrowed from his friend.

"Yeah…Ryan, these clothes suck"

"Troy!"

"And they're too tight…"

"Well, I'm glad we can be honest with each other" Ryan huffed. Troy grinned

"I'm just kidding, I'm really grateful for all you've done…now what did you want?"

"I was really worried last night, why did you get so drunk?"

Troy finally looked away from the blonde boy. He bit his lip and breathed in and out heavily. He turned back to the other boy who looked pensive.

"I dunno, just needed the company I guess…" Troy looked down at the duvet and scrunched it with his coarse hands.

Assuming that was the reason his friend had followed him to the club, without thinking he placed his hand on top of Troy's

"If you wanted company why didn't you just come and get me?" Troy quickly reacted to the younger boys hand by retracting his instantly, all of the memories of the night before suddenly came flooding back to him.

"You were busy…" he said resentfully. Ryan looked at the older boy in shock, wondering what the cause of his sudden attitude change was.

"Yeah, with friends. But you're a friend too, Troy. If you needed someone you should have just called me"

"Is that what that guy you were with last night did?" Troy sniped. Ryan became instantly crestfallen. He felt persecuted for absolutely no reason; his mind ran about freely in every direction possible. Tears started to fall from his crystal blue eyes and stain his pale face.

"Troy?! What the hell?! This is so uncalled for! Don't treat me like dirt just because I spend time with other people" Ryan balled, he felt as if his heart had been sliced in two, so that it had been cleanly broken.

Troy rose to his feet, scared of the outburst that came from the blonde haired boy. He had never seen Ryan look upset before, never mind cry. "W-w-what? No it's not that. At all. I mean what I wanted to try and say was that…"

"What? Just say it already!" Ryan pleaded through sobs

"I was jealous! OK?!?!" Troy screamed, breathing heavily. Ryan stopped sobbing and stared at the brown haired boy, dumbstruck.

**Aaaaannnd cut! Hahaha. Again, I give my apologies for the lateness in this chapter and future apologies as it looks like I won't have time to write the next chapter anytime soon (although I am aiming to have it done by this time next week at the latest, if it is not ready you have permission to hound me). Anyways you know the score, review dammit! **


	5. Chapter 5

The boys stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Troy started to pant after his outburst, Ryan copying his breathing pattern. After another minute, Troy seemed to have calmed down. He turned around and walked towards the window, staring into the distance.

"I'm sorry…" he sighed. Ryan gazed at the spot where Troy once stood and bit his lip. He tilted his head to where the brown haired boy was presently standing, still looking shell-shocked. Troy breathed in heavily and turned around to face his friend.

"Aren't you going to say anything?!" he exhaled loudly.

"I just, I just don't understand…" Ryan muttered in return. Troy started to pace across the room frantically.

"Understand? What is there to understand?! I was jealous! There! I said it again and I'll say it again and again and"

"Troy, calm down…" Ryan smiled lopsidedly. Troy stopped his erratic hand gestures and leg movements. He took a quick glance at Ryan to try and get an impression of what the other boy was thinking. Ryan patted at the space next to him on the bed, motioning for Troy to join him. Troy obeyed the command and sat next to Ryan, resting his back on the wall. Both the boys looked directly in front of themselves, not sure whether it was safe to look at the other.

"I don't understand" Ryan began, "because I can't understand you. Why would you be jealous of some random guy I met in a …" Ryan stopped, all of the thoughts racing in his head made a complete stop. His facial features rose slightly in his sudden realisation, he looked to the tanned boy by his side.

"It was no coincidence that you were in that club last night was it?" Troy gulped and looked directly into Ryan's crystal blue eyes.

"I wanted to find you, I just needed to tell you everything" Troy explained.

"About?" the younger boy asked

"Us…about how much I've enjoyed being this close with you. About how all I've thought about the last two weeks is you. About how I want to be with you forever…"

Ryan smiled, letting out a final teardrop. Troy dried it with his finger, touching the younger boys tender flesh for the first time sent a tingling sensation right though his body. The younger boy let out a small giggle.

"That was possibly the corniest thing I've ever heard Troy…and you know who my sibling is right?" Both the boys started to laugh.

"I guess…" Troy scratched the back of his head while blushing

"It was also the nicest thing I've ever heard" Ryan leaned in and placed a tender soft kiss on his friend. Troy felt shock waves vibrate through his whole skin. His slightly bashful tone in his face turned beet red.

Ryan jumped up and pulled Troy off his bed "Come on, I need to get some fresh air"

Ryan and Troy walked side by side through the local park, where they had once arranged to meet up. There was a soft summer breeze in the air that brought a grin to Ryan's face as he inhaled it. The fresh air had done the two boys well; they were now happily chatting and there was no longer any awkward tension between them.

"Ok…" Ryan chirped "Jason?"

"Nope" Troy answered

"Hmm…Zeke?"

"Nope!" Troy answered again, smiling

"Chad?"

"Ewww no way! Me and Chad are like brothers, that would be too weird!"

Ryan laughed at Troy's last answer. He was trying to work out who else Troy would be attracted to but didn't seem to get anywhere. Although he was relieved that Troy wasn't attracted to anyone else, it did make him even more curious why the East High golden boy would be attracted to him. Ryan suddenly stopped walking, waiting for Troy to copy his action. He lay on a grassy bank and motioned for his friend to lay next to him. The sun shone directly on Ryan's blonde hair, turning it a platinum colour, almost making his face radiate. He placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the clouds, Troy mimicking his every action.

"So is this where you sneak off to during free period?" Troy asked

"Nope, I hit the gym and go through some drills. I'm surprised you haven't seen me there…" Ryan smiled and licked his teeth. Troy fell silent for a minute.

"Hang on! There's no way you could be at the gym, I'm always at the gym at free period" Troy burst

"Which is why I'm surprised you haven't seen me there" Ryan grinned. Teasing Troy was both enjoyable and easy.

"No way! If you're in the gym then I'm in Darbus's drama hall!"

"You can't be in Darbus's drama hall" Ryan Exclaimed "Because you're at the gym, I see you there all the time…" Ryan sighed mockingly, trying to act his way out of the play argument.

Troy turned onto his side and grasped at a pull-up of grass, with one swift swoop he threw it at Ryan's face.

"Bleh!" Ryan spluttered "Hey! What was that for?!" Troy beamed and laughed; if he couldn't beat Ryan at his own game he would beat him his own way. Ryan spat out a few pieces of grass, which made Troy laugh even more

"Stop! Stop! You're killing me!" Troy pleaded through laughter, he clutched to his side to stop the pain. Ryan pouted which fuelled Troy's laughter even more. "You look like a fish!" Ryan growled and pounced on his victim, straddling him. He then proceeded to rip up as much grass as possible. He started to look down Troy's body and returned to his face, letting out a devilish smile.

"Please Ryan! No!"

Ryan licked his lips mischievously and lifted up the band of Troy's pants. He started to stuff his pants with the grass that he had collected.

"Ryan! Stop!" Troy laughed while wrestling with Ryan's hands, slightly overpowering the younger blonde boy.

"Make me!" Ryan grunted, trying to suppress Troy's strength advantage. With one swift movement, Troy had rolled Ryan onto the ground, reversing the positions. Both boys stopped laughing and started to pant heavily. Ryan relaxed his arms so that Troy came closer to him. In the same elegant movement, Troy placed a chaste kiss on Ryan's lips. Troy smiled and blushed at Ryan's shocked reaction.

"What was that for?" the younger boy enquired

"I just remembered that I owe you one" Troy rolled off Ryan and lay next to him. He felt his heart beating rapidly and put a hand on his chest, hoping that it would slow down.

The sun started to set, which cast a beautiful orange glow across the sky. Both the boys found peace and tranquillity in just staring at the magnificent sight in front of them. After a while, Troy had become too curious to keep the silence.

"Hey Ryan, why did you kiss that guy in the club?" Troy leaned on his side and gave an inquisitive look. Ryan grimaced and closed his eyes, he breathed in and opened his eyes slowly.

"Troy, do you really need to know?" Ryan turned to his side, his voice almost pleading

"Yeah" Troy sighed, "I really do"

"But why?" Ryan asked

"I dunno, OK, you are going to think this is really silly…but when I saw you and that other guy, I felt like you had cheated on me"

Ryan spluttered, "Cheated on you? Troy, I had no idea you were gay, never mind being attracted to me"

Troy fell silent and bit his lip

"Besides…I didn't even know we were in a relationship" Ryan explained, almost sarcastically.

Sensing the tension, Ryan felt like he had nothing to lose so carried on

"Besides, it's hardly cheating if you were on my mind" he smiled, which infectiously caused Troy to cheer up.

"You know…" Troy teased, "I'm sure that guy looked like me"

"Yeah…" Ryan leaned in and softly kissed the boy lying next to him, his lips lingering on Troy's for a few seconds before releasing "But I heard love is blind"

**Soooooo what you think? If you haven't guessed this is the final chapter :D! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Any advice/criticism would be very much appreciated. **

**By the way, I got inspiration for this fanfic while listening to Amy Winhouse's "I heard love is blind" which is a fantastic song, I definitely suggest you download it. Anyway if any of this fanfic sounds familiar this song is probably why . **


End file.
